Factions
Factions represent powerful and influential groups within the country. Each faction will give a set of bonuses (and penalties) to the country based on its Power, additional bonuses will be given by the faction with the highest Influence. M&T faction Power modifiers are found in the Government tab, country modifiers list. Other faction details and interactions can be accessed via the usual faction icon in the lower right corner of the map, next to the HRE and papacy icons. Republic Factions Any country that is a Republic is influenced by three factions: the Traders, the Artisans, and the Aristocrats. Faction Powerbase Each faction has a value tracking its "powerbase", or which represents its strength in the republic. Both Traders and Artisans get their power from the Capital and from Centers of Trade/Production, while Aristocrats gain power from Upper Class Pops. Traders The traders gain their power from Trade Wealth in the capital and from Centers of Trade. Their power can be increased by increasing the trade that flows through the capital, or by acquiring, creating or upgrading Centers of Trade. The formula for the Traders' powerbase is: UrbanPops_{Capital}*PercentTradeWealth_{Capital}+3*TradeWealth_{Capital}+10*CoT_{Total} Where: * UrbanPops_{Capital} is how many Urban pops are in the Capital province * PercentTradeWealth_{Capital} is the percentage of Urban Wealth in the capital that comes from trade * TradeWealth_{Capital} is how much Urban Wealth the capital gains from trade * CoT_{Total} is the sum of the levels of centers of trade in your nation. A minor center of trade is valued at 1, an important center of trade is valued at 2, a major center of trade is valued at 3, a dominant center of trade is valued at 4. Artisans Artisans gain their power from Production Wealth in the capital and from Centers of production. Their power can be increased by increasing production wealth in the capital (through the Urban Production building line) or by acquiring, creating or upgrading Centers of Production. The formula for the Artisans' powerbase is: UrbanPops_{Capital}*PercentProdWealth_{Capital}+3*ProdWealth_{Capital}+15*CoP_{Total} Where: * UrbanPops_{Capital} is how many Urban pops are in the Capital province * PercentProdWealth_{Capital} is the percentage of Urban Wealth in the capital that comes from production * ProdWealth_{Capital} is how much Urban Wealth the capital gains from production * CoP_{Total} is the sum of the levels of centers of production in your nation. A minor center of production is valued at 1, an important center of production is valued at 2, a major center of production is valued at 3, a dominant center of production is valued at 4. Aristocrats Aristocrats gain their power from the countryside: they ignore the wealth of your capital and gain influence based on the number of Upper Class population in your country. Their power can be increased by growig your Upper Class population, or by conquering new Upper Class Pops. Their powerbase formula is: 3*UpperClassPops Where: * UpperClassPops is the number of Upper Class pops in your entire nation. Faction Power Based on a faction's power, it provides appropriate bonuses and penalties to your country. A faction's power is determined by comparing its powerbase to the powerbase of all three factions. If a faction controls 0% of the national powerbase its power is Feeble, 20% its power is Weak, 40% its power is Capable, 60% its power is Strong, 80% its power is Powerful, 90% its power is Dominant. Data updated as of M&T v2.01 Faction Influence Like in Vanilla EU4, the Factions menu shows the factions and their varying influence, with each faction giving various modifiers for being in power. Category:Content